Prior patents and publications teach antenna transmit diversity based on a quality indicator feedback. Insofar as such feedback mechanisms are typically implemented with a round trip delay, their performance may depend on the intensity and speed of fading and other factors that contribute to environment changes. Therefore, approximation and simplifications are used, thereby sacrificing performance, thereby reducing practical antenna diversity gain.